Their Journey to Realization
by Whitepaw
Summary: Well this is my first every fanfic so please be kind. It is just a Lily and James story about how they meet, fall in love, have Harry and then die(tear). I wrote this story because I wanted a story that didn't clash with the Harry Potter storyline. So R
1. The most Amazing day of my Life

Their Journey to Realization  
  
Chapter 1: The most amazing day of my life.  
  
On a slow Tuesday morning out in the suburbs there was a young girl no older than eleven gazing out onto the horizon. This young girl had medium length auburn hair and shockingly bright green eyes. Now this is no ordinary girl and not just because of her appearance. Oh there is so much more to it than that . . .  
  
"Lilian Sophia Evans, what are you doing up this early?" asked a middle- aged woman in a pale green bathrobe.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." replied the fiery red head, looking at the doorway where her mother was standing.  
  
"All right you caught me!" answered her mother smiling. "I couldn't sleep, and how about you?"  
  
"Well mum, I like to watch the sunrise. It seems to calm me and I guess I'm just a bit restless ."  
  
"That's quite all right dear but I think you better march right back to bed after your done watching."  
  
"Okay mum."  
  
Her mother walked up to the window sill where her daughter was sitting, and kissed her forehead, "You know I love you right?"  
  
"Of course I do." answered Lily with a grin.  
  
Her mother returned the grin and walked back to her bedroom.  
  
Now who could ask for more? This girl has parents that love her to death and a happy life but for some reason Lily always felt like an outcast, a loner and not without good reason. This girl has been able to make things "happen." When Lily was six years old, her older sister Petunia had pushed Lily into a mud puddle and made Lily cry. However, mere moments later Petunia's entire body was covered with nasty, hairy warts! They lasted for two weeks and the warts are what made Petunia begin calling her sister "freak." If that wasn't enough to get Petunia to leave Lily alone; When Lily was eight Petunia had destroyed her doll house by throwing it down the staircase. Well Petunia didn't have any time to gloat because seconds later she was thrown down the stairs by some "mysterious force." Well that was enough to get her to leave Lily alone. Actually a number of these "events" had been enough to get the entire school and neighborhood to leave Lily Evans alone. However Lily didn't mind it, she was used to it. To make up for her lack of friends she turned to books and let them take her on adventures she only wished could happen. No matter the strange happenings with Lily, both her parents loved her dearly and this caused her sister to hate her more bitterly. Now back to the window . . .  
  
Lily Evans was looking out to the sky thinking about life and such. "Why is my life so dull? I mean why couldn't it be more exciting? What I would do for some friends and an adventure . . ."  
  
Her thoughts were cut short when the the sky started to turn from bleak gray to several types of pink, yellow, orange, purple, and blue all at once.  
  
"This is beautiful. I can't believe that so many people chose to sleep through this." Lily thought sleepily.  
  
She stifled a yawn and thought, "I better get to bed soon."  
  
Just then a large tawny owl fluttered down from the beautifully colored sky and landed right on her dresser. This startled Lily so much that she fell right of her spot by the window. She had never seen an owl at night, let alone at dawn and here was this owl acting as it does this all the time. The owl stretched out its leg with a letter attached to it. Lily just stared at the owl thinking she was dreaming until it hooted sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"Lily are you in bed yet?" echoed her mother's voice from downstairs.  
  
Lily managed to croak out, "N..No."  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"Mum, I think you better come here quickly!"  
  
As her mother climbed the stairs, "Now Sweetie, what can be so important that you called me up . . . Oh dear is that an owl?!?"  
  
"I think so. It has a letter." Lily replied.  
  
"A letter?!?" her mother answered perplexed.  
  
The owl now very annoyed about waiting so long gave a loud hoot.  
  
"Well Lily I think you better take it from him."  
  
The frightened young girl slowly approached the owl and removed the letter from its leg. The owl ruffled his feathers and than as quickly as it came it flew out of the window and left.  
  
With the strange letter in hand Lily began to study it. It was slightly heavy, made of a yellow parchment, and had a wax seal with four animals, a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake, surrounding the letter H. On the other side of the envelope was a her address.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss. Lily Sophia Evans

The bedroom with the window toward the East

19 Cherry Brook

Green Meadow

Surrey, England  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She soon gave the envelope to her mother to read. She had the same stunned look Lily had. Who was this letter from? Her mother returned the letter to Lily and whispered so softly, it was like she was afraid if she spoke too loud the letter might explode, "Open it dear." Lily took back the letter and her hands began to shake sightly. She ripped the seal and took out the letter in it. Her eyes popped when she began reading it and only gave it to her mother after studying it seven times to make sure it was real. When her mother had finished reading the letter she looked at Lily sightly paler than before and uttered an "Oh.."  
  
"Felix. Felix! You better get in here NOW!"  
  
While her mother went to wake up her father Lily thought, "Wow what a day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is the first chapter. What do you think please review! I hope it was okay and that it wasn't TOO painful to go through. Oh my disclaimer. I own pretty much nothing. You know what, I own absolutely nothing just to make sure I won't get sued by J.K.Rowling. She came up with everything, duh! I mean hello she did come up with Harry Potter. (She's a Great Writer and I'm a big fan.) And you're an idiot if you think I actually own this. To all you readers tell me what you think (about the chapter). The next chapter will be up real soon okay. Also as a discussion I want to know people's opinions on Cho Chang. Thank you to everyone who read this! (I wave good-bye and smile)


	2. The Aftermath of the Landing

Their Journey to Realization  
  
Chapter 2: Aftermath of the Landing  
  
It is now nine in the morning and the sun has already risen. The entire family is up except for one very old mutt (part cocker spaniel) that lay fast asleep in the corner of the kitchen. There is a unnatural awkward silence in this room that no one seems to want to break and the only sound that reminds them of reality are the peaceful snores of Curly. The sun was now streaming through the windows of this small blue kitchen and it's warm daily greeting seemed to be completely ignored by this family still in a great deal of shock. But now it wasn't long before one very annoyed blond haired and horse-faced Petunia decided to break the silence.  
  
"I am so sick of this!" she yelled slamming her thin boney hands on the shabby pine table causing all to sharply turn their heads in her direction, including Curly. "I always told you Lily was a freak and now we know that there even more freaks!"  
  
"Petunia!" yelled Rebecca Evans, still in her green bathrobe but now with her auburn hair in a bun instead of a towel "How many times have I told you not to call your sister that! She is not a "freak" and you apologize to her, RIGHT. NOW!"  
  
"Sorry" replied Petunia and then whispered so only Lily could hear "..freak."  
  
Lily didn't mind her sister's name calling. She was used to it by now. She was really ecstatic over the fact of this letter._ Is it real and am I really gonna go to a school for MAGIC?!?_ she thought excitedly.  
  
"Well Lily" spoke her father Felix Evans a tall man with blond hair and bright green eyes, Lily's eyes, "The word your sister uses is horrid, and she should stop calling you that immediately unless she wishes to be grounded for the rest of the summer, (Petunia's face pales and she turns to leave the room)however I have to admit she is right about one thing. There are people who are more like you and I want you to know we are proud to have a witch in the family (Felix Evans smiles warmly at his daughter). If you really want to go to this school...uh..oh Hogwarts then we will send you there."  
  
"Really dad, you mean it?!? YES!!!" She screamed, her bright green eyes now glowing with joy.  
  
Lily began jumping up and down in the kitchen with such enthusiasm that she tripped right over our beloved Curly. Now the silence was completely gone and replaced with laughter from all, well all except Petunia who was sulking in the living room next door.  
  
"Great.. Now they know what a freak she is but they still praise her." Petunia huffed and then dashed back to her room.  
  
"Well dear." her mother said after about five minutes of laughing "We should get your school supplies soon because this letter says that your train for school leaves September 1st at eleven o' clock. I don't really know where to get these things... oh wait the letter says that we can purchase them at something called Diagon Alley."  
  
"Wait, supplies?" Lily asked. Her mother handed her a second piece of paper that Lily must have missed in all the excitement. After reading it over, she was even more convinced that this was real. "_A world of magic_" she thought "_Now this is an adventure. I can't wait to see it_!"  
  
"Mum, when are we getting the supplies?" asked Lily.  
  
"Well dear your father has to go to work tomorrow but I'm free so we can go." answered her mother with a grin.  
  
"Thank you Mum!" replied Lily ecstatically, she began skipping again and laughter reentered the little kitchen.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On this Wednesday morning Lily was not sitting at her usual spot on the window sill watching the sunrise. Today she busily getting ready for her first encounter with wizarding world. After taking a quick shower and picking out her outfit, Lily ran to her parents' bedroom.  
  
"MUM!" Lily yelled as she hopped on the bed "GET. UP. NOW. WE. ARE. GOING. Ahh!"  
  
She was tackled by Curly who was also unnaturally energetic today.  
  
"Lily it is still too early and why is Curly on your back?" said the sleepy Mrs. Evans.  
  
"I think he's just as excited as me today!" replied Lily while trying to get the fluff ball they call a dog off her.  
  
"Well dear since you woke me up I might as well get ready. Go and get breakfast started okay dear?" asked Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Yes Mum." answered Lily with a grin the size of Big Ben itself.  
  
Our hyperactive Lily bounced downstairs followed by Curly who at the moment was just as, if not more, hyperactive as Miss. Evans. Lily was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a navy t-shirt. Now it was 7 o' clock and her father had just woken up, late as usual.  
  
"HONEY! Where are my bloody socks!" yelled Mr. Evans to Mrs. Evans, who had just entered the kitchen to help Lily with breakfast.  
  
"Have you tried looking in the sock drawer?" replied Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Ughhh..."  
  
"The white chest next to the bed, 1st drawer." replied a most amused Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Thank you dear. Where's the...." began Mr. Evans.  
  
"The tie with the green spots is on your neck, dear." stated Mrs. Evans who seems to be VERY used to this routine. A soft chuckle could be heard coming from the bedroom. "Thank you, honey." replied Mr. Evans.  
  
Lily just smiled. She was so used to her parents running about. Well to be more accurate, Felix Evans would be the one running around while Mrs. Evans would calmly tell him where everything is. Lily loves the fact that both of her parents were still very much in love after being married for so long and secretly wishes to find someone she could tell that the car keys are still in his hands. Well after the long search for the briefcase, a kiss on a check from Lily, swinging Mrs. Evans around, pecking her (Mrs. Evans) on the lips, and rushing to work with muffin in hand and car keys in his teeth, Mr. Evans was gone.  
  
"God, Lily your father is quite the character." said Rebecca Evans trying to sound disapprovingly but a smile still found its way onto her face, while shaking her head.  
  
"Mum, can we go now!?!?" asked Lily who was bouncing up and down in her seat with such enthusiasm it looked like she would implode! Curly feeling her excitement started barking quite loudly, that Mrs. Evans just had to laugh at this sight. She had never seen Lily this happy.  
  
"Lily calm down." replied the smiling mother. "Since Petunia left last night to the slumber party at Becka's, we can leave as soon as you get your coat...."  
  
Lily had just jumped of her seat and ran to the rack, grabbed her coat and put it on in record time. Mrs. Evans just smiled at her daughter and said, "I can see you won't be wasting time today. All right, let's get going. Curly you are guarding the house today so be on your watch for any trouble, got that?" The happy dog replied with a bark and soon Lily and her mother were off to fetch her school things at Diagon Alley.  
  
The trip though the Underground was completely uneventful and when the got off on their stop, they went out to look for the Leaky Cauldron, which was supposed to be the entrance to Diagon Alley. After much searching through this London square Lily noticed a shabby sign reading "The Leaky Cauldron" above a even shabbier looking pub. Mrs. Evans did not notice the pub even after passing it right by until Lily pointed her to it.  
  
"Why Lily?! There it is! I didn't even notice it!" stated the slightly perplexed Mrs. Evans  
  
Lily had a strange feeling that only she could have noticed it.  
  
As they entered the grubby-looking pub, the bartender came up from the bar. He was a creepy looking man with a toothless smile and a head so bald, one could use it as mirror. In Lily's opinion he looked like a toothless walnut. Lily was beginning to feel nervous. _What if this is some sort of twisted joke? What if there is no Hogwarts and no magic?_ However her thoughts were soon interrupted by the toothless walnut of a bartender.  
  
"Hello there Misses. How can dear old Tom help you ladies?" asked the landlord with his disturbing toothless smile.  
  
Mrs. Evans so startled by his appearance that she nearly fell backwards. Lily was the first to speak.  
  
"Um, sir I received a letter to a school called Hogwarts and it says I need to pick up my supplies at something called Diagon Alley."

"Ah, so you're muggle-born. I should of known, you looked a little out of place. Don't worry miss after you learn a bit of our world you'll fit in fine." replied Tom with another toothless smile.  
  
"Um, thank you sir." replied Lily nervously "Can you tell me how to enter Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Oh, of course. I'll show you the way. Come here through the bar and take your mother with you." answered Tom.  
  
"Are you alright ma'am? You look paler than a ghost and I've met quite a few." asked Tom to the startled Mrs. Evans, who grew paler on the comment that there actually were ghosts. Lily however was amazed by the fact that ghosts that ghosts existed.  
  
"You've met ghosts?" she asked.  
  
"Why miss there are plenty of creatures you never saw out in the muggle world but like I said before you'll learn of our world, _your_ world, soon enough." answered Tom.  
  
"Wait a minute. You mentioned that word before. Muggle, what does that mean?" asked Lily.  
  
"Ah, you're quite the curious one aren't you? Muggle is a term we folk call nonmagic people. Since you don't know about our world, I'm guessing you have no other witches or wizards in your family."  
  
"Yes, I am the first."  
  
"Well, that would mean you're muggle-born. So lets get going. You want your supplies and here I am gabbing like some old witch."  
  
The three of them went through the bar and into a small, walled court yard. He pulled out a stick that Lily guessed was a wand.  
  
"You two better head to Gringotts first and exchange your money for wizard money. I'm sure the goblins will explain everything to you." said Tom.  
  
Lily's mouth dropped open._ Goblins? Ghosts? THIS IS REAL!  
_  
"Now let's see... Three up...two across...tap thrice." Tom muttered as he did this strange task.  
  
The brick he touched quivered-it wriggled-in the middle, a small hole appeared- it grew wider- a second later they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.  
  
"Well ladies, this is Diagon Alley." said Tom

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Haha, I am so mean! I left a cliffy! Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon! I would like to thank Marty and Wagtail for their reviews. THANK YOU! I want EVERBODY'S opinion on this chapter. Is it believable, did I make a mistake? Do you like it? Oh and I would like to continue the Cho Chang discussion, I know my reviewers hate her as do I so if anyone agrees or disagrees (yeah right) post up a review! Thanks to all! Goodbye from Whitepaw, also know as Footy and Empress of bunnies! (I am on a sugar rush and I am sort of crazy right now. Sorry! And if people want the next chappie you better review quick!) Disclaimer: Not mine. Do not want to be sued. I have no money so I can't be sued. This belongs to J.K. Rowling. Okay. Understand? Good.


	3. Shopping in Diagon Alley

Their Journey to Realization  
  
Chapter 3: Shopping in Diagon Alley  
  
Both Lily and Mrs. Evans stood in silence for the sight of Diagon Alley had completely overwhelmed them. In front of them were shops a plenty but these weren't the regular kind of shops that you saw out in the "muggle" world. Oh no they weren't. These shops were filled with bat spleens, eels' eyes, piles of spell books, potion bottles, globes of the moon, owls, and thousands of other things that would take too long to mention.  
  
As both Mrs. Evans and Lily stepped out of the archway and onto the cobbled street filled with many witches and wizards running about shopping, the archway behind them became a solid wall once more. The two of them just stood there for 10 full minutes completely in awe at the sight before them.  
  
"Well, Lily we better get going to this Gringotts." said Mrs. Evans who finally seemed to be coming out of her coma.  
  
As they walked along the cobbled street Lily tried to take in as much of the Diagon as she could. The nearest shop had stacks of cauldrons outside and a sign above them saying "Cauldrons -- All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver, -- Self-Stirring -- Collapsible." She watched the busy shoppers walking around, chatting with friends, bargaining, and selling. They passsed by a shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium where she saw many owls, much like the one that delivered her letter. She smiled at that thought. This was real. There is no way that anyone could prove that this didn't exist because she was right here witnessing it all.  
  
"Dear, I think we've found Gringotts." spoke Mrs. Evans.  
  
Lily was dumbstruck for the second time that day. They had reached a snowy white building that towered over all the other little shops. And standing there beside its burnish bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was – _a goblin???  
_  
As Mrs. Evans and Lily walked up the stone white steps, the goblin bowed to them. Lily couldn't help but stare. The goblin was about a head shorter than her. He had a clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. After walking through the bronze doors they came upon another set of doors. However, these doors were silver and had word engraved on them.  
  
_ Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
_  
This poem gave Lily a feeling that trying to rob this bank was not a good idea. So as they walked beyond the pair of silver doors they were soon met a vast marble hall. There were hundreds of goblins sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling, weighing coins, and examining rare stones. There were also doors in which goblins were bring people in and out of. Silently both of them made their way to a free goblin.  
  
"Good morning, ladies." spoke the goblin in a bored, drawling voice.  
  
"Um... sir, my daughter is a witch and I've heard she needs to use a different currency. So we came here to exchange our money." said Mrs. Evans calmly.  
  
"Of course. First let me tell you how our currency works." said the goblin directly at Lily who was looking around the vast hall and was startled about being addressed "There are three coins, gold ones are called galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts. Seventeen sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle."  
  
"Um..Thank you sir." spoke Lily who had just become incredibly shy.  
  
So while her mother was exchanging the money and setting up an account for Lily, she began to stroll around the hall and watch as the goblins counted and collected. After a few minutes, Mrs. Evans was finished and gave Lily a leather pouch filled with an assortment of coins.  
  
"Well Lily since we got the money, let's go shopping." said Mrs. Evans beaming at her daughter.  
  
_YES!_

* * *

So they went into the many shops they had marveled at. The first shop was called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There Lily stood on a stool and was fitted for her Hogwarts uniform. (3 sets of plain work robes (black), 1 plain pointed hat (black), one pair of dragon hide globes, and one winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)) Next they went back to the shop they saw earlier and bought Lily her cauldron. They stopped by an Apothecary and bought her a basic set of potion ingredients and a set of crystal phials. After getting Lily her telescope, and brass scales, they went to a store called Flourish and Blotts. It was a giant bookstore that Lily just fell in love with.  
  
"Whoa" she whispered. Her mother went to the clerk and asked for Hogwarts books while Lily looked at all the books before when she noticed a book called Hogwarts, A History.  
  
"Mum, can I have this book too??? Please???" asked Lily in a pleading voice and with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"All right, you win. Sir, can ring this book up with the others?" asked Mrs. Evans.  
  
After getting her spell books, they were heading toward a narrow and shabby store. The gold letters over it read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Wands, _N__ow this is going to be interesting _thought Lily.  
  
As they stepped into the shop they were met by an old man with wide, pale eyes.  
  
"Hello ladies. I suppose you're here to get your first wand. No two wands are same so the results with another person's wand wouldn't be as powerful than with your own." said Mr. Ollivander "Now which is your wand arm?"  
  
"Um.. I am right handed," said Lily  
  
"Well hold out your arm."  
  
The long tape measure with silver markings began measuring Lily shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, etc....  
  
"That will do." spoke Mr. Ollivander and the tape measure stopped.  
  
"Alright dear, try this one. Ebony, unicorn hair, 8 inches."  
  
Lily barely touched it when Mr. Ollivander grabbed it out of her hand and said "Nope not this one."  
  
Soon there was a pile of ten wands when finally, Mr. Ollivander picked the right wand.  
  
"Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, female unicorn hair, wonderful for charms."  
  
And as Lily waved it she felt a warmth in her fingers and purple sparks flew out.  
  
"Yes, yes! We've found your wand! That will be seven galleons. Thank you and good luck at Hogwarts, Miss. Evans." said Mr. Ollivander.  
  
_Wait a minute. I never told him my name. How did he know?_ thought Lily as they were traveling on the Underground, heading back home. _Oh well maybe mum told him. I wonder what charms are. I better start reading my books_. Lily thought happily.

* * *

Yes I know bad chapter. I think I should redo it later but you wanted the chapter up soon. So oh well. It is also short. Sorry again! Umm... tell me what you think. How I can fix it and your opinion on my chapter. Thanks to Wagtail, shrk-bait, Charm12, evil pillow, and Emerald for reviewing my work thanks to you! gives out cookies If you want me to write the next chapter I need some more reviews. Got that! However it might take some time before I write more because I AM SICK! So sorry but if I don't rest, I'll die and then you'll never read the story so be patient.

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine and to all the readers that think it's mine you need help. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. She came up with it not me. I don't want to be sued. I have no money so I can't be sued unless J.K. is into blood and believe I would like to keep all my blood! Don't take my blood and turn them into blood pops J.K. PLEASE!!! haha I am crazy! 


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Their Journey to Realization 

Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express

Well September 1st came quicker than Lily expected and was soon ready to get to King's Cross with her trunk packed and her mind set on this adventure. This morning was like ever other except for the fact that Mrs. Evans was unusually nervous.

"Dear, have you got everything packed?" asked the fretful Mrs. Evans for the hundredth time.

"Yes, mum." answered Lily for the hundredth time.

"Well your father was able to get today off; so both of us are going take you. Petunia are you ready yet?!" yelled the aggravated mother.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SEE THAT FREAK OFF!" replied the bitter sister.

"Oh well, we're running late anyway. We better get going." said Mr. Evans putting on his gray coat.

"All right then. Petunia no inviting friends over. We'll be home by noon."

"FINE. BYE FREAK!"

"PETUNIA..."

"Don't worry mum. I don't care about what she calls me."

"Well dear, then we better get your trunk in the car." replied the unusually calm Mr. Evans ( AN: hum.. seems like they (the parents) switched personalities today. Oh well.)

* * *

The trip to King's Cross was completely uneventful unless you call a bum yelling at you because you gave him a bagel and then refused to give him more (meaning more food, or money. Get your minds out of the gutter people!). (Hehehehehe wagtail you'll find this very familiar)

"Stingy bum!"

"DADDY!"

"Lily, you shouldn't have given him that bagel. You know you're too nice for your own good."

"Well at least he didn't hug me.."

* * *

ANYWAY....after the arrival at King's Cross, they were met by an unfortunate problem. After checking the ticket, Lily found out that she was to get on platform 9 3/4 which didn't seem to exist. Well this was unexpected. Just as Lily was about to ask a passing guard about the platform for Hogwarts , she heard a few words from a passing group.

"This place is packed with so many muggles. It's amazing that they never catch us getting on the platform."

Lily turned around and saw a middle-aged woman talking to young girl who was apparently her daughter. The girl looked like she was about Lily's age. She had long black hair like her mother's, turquoise colored eyes, and her face was filled with excitement and joy.

"Mum, can we PLEEAASSSSSEEEEE get on the platform already?"

"FINE! My god.... Can you calm down already?"

"Okay, mum. Where's daddy?"

"Don't you remember dear? He said he had to take care of some important business at the Ministry. I mean being the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister takes a lot of time and work."

The young girl was suddenly crestfallen. However within seconds her face completely changed back to the perky, and hyper attitude that was there before. So the mother had not noticed the solemn look at all.

"That's okay mum. I know. SO LET ME GO TO HOGWARTS ALREADY!" replied the girl with an air of impatience.

Now Lily was sure that they knew how to get onto the platform. She quickly ran back to her parents, bid them good-bye, and told them that she would be alright. Lily cautiously followed the girl and her mother. When they reached the platforms 9 and 10, she decided to take the plunge and speak.

"Um...hello." she said in a timid voice.

Startled, the mother turned around but when she saw Lily she suddenly relaxed and gave her a sweet smile. Encouraged by that smile Lily became a bit bolder. Which was quite a change from her ususal quiet, shy, and timid nature.

"Yes, well I overheard your conversation and I was wondering if you know how to enter platform..."

"9 3/4?" replied the daughter, who also gave her a smile.

"Well, yes."

"That's okay. Lots of muggle-borns don't know how to get on the platform. I swear someone should of thought of writing some instructions on those bloody letters. Anyway, all you have to do is run right through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. "answered the mother.

"But that's... a SOLID WALL!" replied Lily.

"Only to muggles. Ella go through the barrier and show Lily how it's done."

"Okay mum."

The girl, now identified as Ella, began walking towards the wall, and the closer she approached it the faster she went, until....

"She disappeared!" cried out a very stunned Lily.

"She didn't disappear. She's just on the other side of the platform. Now go on; it's your turn. It's best to do it at a run if you're scared."

Lily gulped. _Okay, this isn't so bad. I mean if I really AM a witch, I should be okay. Yeah, everything will be fine. "Yeah, right._" said the annoying voice in her head. Lily scolded the voice and then began making her way to the barrier. The closer she came, the faster she went. She was 10 feet from the wall...8 feet ......6 feet ......5....4...3...2..1...

* * *

Author's Note: Hello to all my faithful readers/reviewers. I am pleased to tell you that I am no longer sick and am working hard on this fanfic. Thanks to Tombraider3 (who I might have missed in the last note. ), evil-pillow, eyes-of-emerald, wagtail, Jillie, emerald-eyed cutie, Charm 12, saphrin and all my other reviewers who I might have missed (bends on knees, saying sorry, begging for forgiveness and bribes with cookies to read on and review.) I have a livejournal now so if you want hints on upcoming chapters and such you should go look at my bio and there will be a link to it. Also I KNOW what's gonna happen in the end so all I really have to do is put it on paper. Hehehe so you BETTER BE NICE! GOT THAT! GOOD! Sorry about this chapter, I know it's not my best oh well..... Have fun and remember TO REVIEW! (I have just got over a sugar rush so this is why I haven't threaten you with my army of bunnies, yet.....)(oh and I was grounded for 2 weeks with no internet so that's also why it took SOOOOO long.)

Disclaimer: This is ALL mine. Just kidding! It belongs to fabulously wealthy and creative J.K.Rowling, and through the kindness of her heart SHE WILL NOT SUE ME!


End file.
